


Surprise

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Kinda, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: “You a shy one?”, he asked, attention once again on you. You chewed on the inside of your cheek, pressing yourself further against Sherlock.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just found your blog and Love your Sherlock stuff, my phone is being a pain and won’t let me like or reblog, so I thought I send an ask to say I love them and also to ask if it ok to ask for a Sherlock smut where Sherlock is Dom over the reader if that ok, maybe a client come to ask Sherlock for help but also flirts with the reader which Sherlock does not like or something like that, I am very back at putting things in to words ehehe Hope you have a nice day.

The client was a pretty young guy, definitely younger than Sherlock himself. He wanted the murder of his mother cleared, but his eyes kept getting drawn to you, your body sat next to Sherlock’s. You felt unwell about his eyes never leaving you for long, so you cuddled closer and closer to Sherlock. Part of you hoped he would say something about the staring, but he kept calm, talking as if it didn’t bother him at all. But it did, you knew it did.

“You a shy one?”, he asked, attention once again on you. You chewed on the inside of your cheek, pressing yourself further against Sherlock. You knew it was childish, but that guy made you feel really unwell.

Suddenly, Sherlock stood up, squaring his shoulders.

“I think it would be best if you left. Your case sounds boring as it is.”

“But-?”

“Leave!”, Sherlock all but growled out. The guy gulped, quickly fleeing. As soon as he was out of sight, you relaxed.

“Get in the bedroom.” You were shocked, about to actually talk back to him. “You were good, you deserve a reward.” Heat engulfed your body. Quickly but quietly, you went into your shared bedroom, sitting down on the bed with your hands in your lap. Sherlock walked in a few seconds later, undressing as he went.

“Undress, and lay down on the bed.” You did so, quickly laying flat on the bed with your arms next to your body. Sherlock’s eyes roamed your body for a second as he sat down next to you, his hand landing at your thigh and stroking the skin there.

“You were so good today. Not reacting to his flirting. You showed him you’re mine, and I’m so very, very proud.” Heat blossomed in your face, in your chest, and travelled downwards to between your thighs. “Did he scare you?” Quietly, you shook your head. “Did he just not feel right?” At that, you nodded your head, gasping as Sherlock’s fingers grazed your lower lips.

“If you keep being this good for me, you’ll get an even better reward”, Sherlock smiled. “You’re allowed to cum, but if you hold out until I’m inside of you, you’ll get a surprise.” Surprise? That sounded… exciting! You just nodded, taking in a shaky breath as Sherlock began to play with your clit. “Oh, and don’t hold back your noises. You may talk as well.”

“Feels good, sir!”, you gasped out, lip trembling from the pleasure. It had been over two weeks since the last time he touched you, or let you touch yourself. You were so sensitive already, but you wanted the surprise! “What else are the rules?”

“Use your safeword if you need to. And don’t move unless I tell you to.”

Finally, two of his fingers entered your wetness, moving in a steady rhythm. Slick sound filled the room along with your gasping and whimpering. You fought of your orgasm with all your might, but Sherlock’s fingers wouldn’t stop their assault on your sensitive walls and clit.

“Sir! Sir, sir, sir!”, you whined out, willing your hips to stay still on the bed.

“Good girl… good girl”, your sir mumbled as he pulled his fingers from your body, leaving you breathless and on the brink. He moved down your body, lips encasing your clit and sucking. You yelled, nails digging into the skin of your palms. He kept sucking, and fuck, you couldn’t hold back much longer!

“I’m trying so hard to make you cum”, Sherlock mused. “Don’t you want to cum? Or are you just looking forward to your surprise that much?”

“Wanna know so badly!”

“Aww”, he cooed, flicking his tongue over your clit, to which you whimpered. “Poor girl.” But still, he pushed up, taking his cock into his hand and stroking. Your entrance fluttered in anticipation. “You really want my cock, don’t you? Want me to fuck you into oblivion?”

“Sir! Please!” Slowly, Sherlock pushed his cock into your body, and you almost lost control over your hips.

“You’re so tight for me…”, Sherlock grunted, grinding into you. “Fine. You’ll get your surprise, but first… I want you to cum on my cock.” With hat, he started a fast pace, fucking you hard and fast and exactly how you wanted it. You moaned, unable to do much else than lay there and take it. Your orgasm, having been just out of reach, crashed into you, wrecking your voice with the scream it tore from your throat. You almost sobbed at the relief, Sherlock fucking you through it and beyond.

Suddenly, there was a vibrator on your clit, Sherlock’s cock still fucking you. You moaned brokenly, a few tears slipping past your eyelids, but it felt so good!

Sherlock wrung two more orgasms out of your tired body before coming himself, emptying himself into your heat. You laid there breathless, body twitching in the aftermath of your coupling.

Sherlock pulled out, quickly starting to clean you up and redressing you comfortably. He brought you tea, and pulled you into his chest. Overall, just making you feel loved and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
